


Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Faszination, First Meeting, Fürsorge, Gen, Vorliebe, erstes Treffen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato kommt mit Sakumo von einer Mission zurück und sieht Kakashi, der seinen Vater am Tor begrüsst, zum ersten mal - er ist sofort fasziniert von dem Kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Miscanthus sinensis = Silber-Chinaschilf

Staub und Schmutz wirbelte auf den trockenen Straßen Konohagakures auf, wo ein kleiner Junge entlang rannte und die wenigen Menschen geschickt umschlängelte, die, in der senkenden Hitze, seinen Weg kreuzten.  
Die Luft brannte in den Lungen und flimmerte in den Augen, als wäre der Blick über ein Lagerfeuer hinweg gerichtet.  
Das Kind schien es nicht zu stören, obwohl ihm der Schweiß in die Augen lief.  
Ein kleines Lächeln zog an den Mundwinkeln unter einer dunkelblauen Maske, welche das halbe Gesicht verbarg.  
Seine Haare schwangen wie die silbernen Blütenstände von _Miscanthus sinensis_ , kurz vor dem Herbst, um sein kleines Haupt, als er geradewegs auf das Haupttor zu kam.  
  
Minato würde sich noch lange an dieses Bild des 3-Jährigen erinnern.  
  
Das Kind sprang nicht in die Arme seines Missionspartners, wie es zu erwarten war.  
Nein – der Junge blieb in respektvollem Abstand stehen und schaute aus seinen grauen Augen zu dem Mann auf.  
Auch plapperte er nicht aufgeregt los, wie es die meisten Kinder in diesem Alter zu pflegen taten.  
Die noch kindlich hohe Stimme war leise und ruhig: **„Willkommen zurück Vater.“**  
  
Zu sagen, dass Minato verblüfft war, würde der Gefühlslage das Blonden nur teils gerecht werden – nichts an dem Kind schien gewöhnlich oder gar vorhersehbar.  
  
Sakumo, der aus den Augenwinkeln das Staunen seines Begleiters sah, zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu, bevor er sich an seinen Jüngsten wand.  
Den Abstand zu der kleinen Rußflocke überbrückend, langte seine große Hand nach dem silbernen Schopf und verwandelte ihn in ein Gewirr, das einem Vogelnest nicht ganz unähnlich sah.  
  
Warum wusste Minato nicht, aber ihn überfiel der Drang, das silberne Haar glatt zu streichen. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl und ballte seine zuckenden Finger kurz zu einer entspannten Faust, bis es verging.  
  
Minato schien wie aus einer Trancs zu erwachen und seine blauen Augen klärten sich, als Sakumo auf ihn deutete.  
  
 **„Kakashi, ich möchte dir Minato Namikaze vorstellen, er ist der Schüler von dem ehrenwerten Sannin Jiraya-sama. Du wirst ihm von nun an häufiger begegnen.“**  
  
Kluge Augen folgten der ausgestreckten Hand seines Vaters und scannten die blonde Gestalt ein zweites mal.  
Minato näherte sich lächelnd und hockte sich vor den Jungen, der zu einer perfekten Verbeugung ansetzen wollte. Doch Minato stoppte ihn und streckte ihm stattdessen die Hand entgegen.  
 **„Schön, dass die Erzählungen von Sakumo-sama ein Gesicht bekommen – es freut mich die endlich persönlich zu treffen Kakashi-kun.“**  
  
  
Vorsichtig schob Kakashi seine winzige Hand in seine, sie war warm und klamm von Schweiß – ganz entgegengesetzt zu der kühlen Haltung des Kindes.  
 **„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Namikaze-san.“**  
 **„Minato-san ist völlig ausreichend.“**  
Die kleine Hand zuckte in seiner, als er über die sanfte Kinderhaut strich, winzige Stellen waren aufgeraut und heiß. Minato zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Er kannte solche Merkmale, aber nicht bei 3-Jährigen Kindern. **„Sag Kakashi-kun, übst du mit Shuriken und Kunais Wurftraining?“,** fragte der Blonde und drehte die Kinderhand, um einen Blick auf den Handteller zu erhaschen. Seine These wurde bestätigt, als er die Zeichen nicht nur mit den Fingern betrachten konnte sondern mit seinen Augen.  
  
Das Kind nickte und entspannte sich in seinem Griff.  
  
 **„Er hat früh angefangen, aber keine Sorge Minato-kun. Kakashi übt nur mit stumpfen Waffen und er ist gut.“**  
  
Minato entließ Kakashi bei Sakumos Worten. In seinen Ohren klang es etwas wie eine Rechtfertigung als Sakumo anmerkte:  
  
 **„Ich habe ihn selbst angeleitet. Es ist besser, die Kinder gleich zu lehren sobald sie Interesse zeigen.“**  
  
Minato wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, schließlich ging es hier nicht um Interesse an Abwaschen oder anderen Haushaltsarbeiten, sondern den Umgang mit tödlichen Waffen.  
  
 **„Trainierst du alleine, Kakashi-kun?“**  
  
Der Junge richtete sich noch etwas stolzer auf und reckte sein Köpfchen und nickte knapp mir einer arroganten Blendung. Offenbar war er ziemlich stolz, dass sein Vater es nicht für nötig befand ihn von jemandem beaufsichtigen zu lassen wenn er _'übte'_. Minato wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dabei alles schief gehen konnte – er st recht wenn Kakashi dachte er könnte noch andere Dinge auf sein eigenes lernen.  
Der Blonde versteckte seine Missbilligung hinter einem offenen Lächeln.  
 **„Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas zusammen trainieren würden? Dein Vater muss noch Bericht erstatten und ich habe gerade etwas Zeit. Viellicht zeige ich dir ja eine coole Technik, wenn mir deine Ergebnisse gefallen?“**  
  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten begierig auf.  
  
Wenn alles gut laufen würde, könnte er den Jungen öfter beobachten und bei seinen Übungen helfen. Vielleicht könnte er ihn davon überzeugen nur zu üben, wenn jemand da war um _'seine Haltung zu korrigieren'_. Minato glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Kakashi es zulassen würde, dass jemand aufpasste, damit er sich nicht verletze.

Das Kind hatte schon einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Charakter, dafür dass es so jung war.  
  
Außerdem war etwas an Kakashi was ihn … _nicht los ließ_.  
Ja, er freute sich auf die Möglichkeit dem jungen Hatake näher zu kommen.  
Da war so viel Potenzial, was es zu nutzen galt.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> X 27. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> X 36. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> X 60. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> X 61. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> X 69. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst  
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
